Adventskalender 2002
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: 18 bekloppte FF-Autoren... 24 bunte Türchen... 1 witzige Idee: Nur HIER gibt es jeden Tag ein neues, kleines literarisches Meisterwerk, um euch die Weihnachtszeit ein bisschen zu versüßen. Riwu nicht vergessen!
1. December, 1st

**Date: **December, 1st

**Author**: Maxine

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Harry, Draco (no Slash!)

**Dedicated to**: Taree (die diese geniale Idee mit dem Adventskalender hatte *wuschelt halb tot*)

***************************************************************************

**Vor der Tür**

„Hau ab, Potter, das ist meine Tür." rief Draco wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Ich war zuerst da!"

„Aber ich bin heute an der Reihe, Malfoy!" zischte Harry böse zurück. „Also lass mich durch oder ich verwandele dich in eine Kröte." Seine grünen Augen blitzten angriffslustig.

„Mach doch." erklärte Draco arrogant lächelnd und drehte sich zur Tür um.

Harry zog eine Schnute. „Manno, warum immer du?" murrte er beleidigt und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang

Draco grinste, trat mit leuchtenden Augen an den Adventskalender und öffnete vorsichtig das Türchen mit der Nummer siebzehn.


	2. December, 2nd

**Date**: December, 2nd

**Author**: Schattenstern

**E-Mail**: Schattenstern@t-online.de

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Remus, Sirius (no Slash!)

**Disclaimer**: Die ganzen Charaleins gehören leider nicht mir, sondern unserer verehrten Miss Rowling und ich leihe sie mir nur aus (Und werd' sie auch nicht kaputtmachen ^_^) Außerdem verdiene ich mit dieser FanFic kein Geld, sondern mache das ganze, weil's schrecklich viel Spaß macht ^__^

**Dedicated to**: Auch das muss einfach sein – diese Story ist für all die lieben Leutchen der HP-FanFic-Ml und besonders für Taree, weil ich sie (die Story) ohne ihre Adventskalender-aus-HP-FanFics-Idee nie geschrieben hätte.

*******************************************************************************

**Der Schokoladenschlitten**

„Und? Was hast du?"

„Ich hätte einen Schlitten gehabt, wenn du ihn nicht hättest entkommen lassen!"

„Ich?"

Sirius war um ein zumindest halbwegs erstauntes Gesicht bemüht, aber es wollte nicht wirklich funktionieren, der Ausdruck eines verstockten Kindes auf Remus' Gesicht reizte ihn einfach zum Lachen.

„Aber..." Remus warf einen letzten, enttäuschten Blick in Richtung des Adventskalenders, aus dem sich soeben ein kleiner Schokoladenschlitten auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen verabschiedet hatte. 

„Ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne gegessen.", murmelte er vor sich hin, protestierte aber nicht weiter, als er seinen Freunden in die Große Halle folgte. Seines Wissens nach war er der einzige Schüler hier, der auch mit dreizehn Jahren immer noch auf seinen alljährlichen Adventskalender bestand, und er sah keinen Grund, das auch noch vor den Angehörigen der anderen Häuser publik zu machen – schlimm genug, dass Sirius sich darüber lustig machte.

Als die Posteulen in die Halle schwirrten, hob er instinktiv den Kopf, aber es war wie an jedem Tag. Nichts.

„Was denn? Ich hab' auch keine Post." Sirius stützte den Kopf auf die eine Hand und griff mit der anderen nach einem zweiten Brötchen. 

Remus aber schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Er wollte keine Post, er wollte die Schokolade aus seinem Adventskalender. 

Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur gehofft, jemand würde ihm seinen Schlitten mit der Post zurückschicken – ein absurder Gedanke, aber er gefiel ihm. Warum eigentlich nicht?

Remus' Gedanken blieben bei der Schokolade, selbst, als sie zum Wahrsageunterricht in Trelawneys Dachkammer hinaufgestiegen waren. 

„Siehst du irgendwas?", kam auch gleich die Frage von Sirius, der sich seit einer ganzen Weile vergeblich bemühte, aus erkalteten Zinnfiguren irgendetwas herauszuerkennen. 

„Das einzige, was ich sehen mag", erwiderte er einfach, „ist meine Schokolade." Er wusste, dass es trotzig klang, aber an diesem Tag kümmerte es ihn nicht. 

Und so vergingen Vormittag, Mittag und sogar eine schier endlose Stunde Astronomie.

Als die Gryffindors schließlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, hing der Adventskalender noch genauso dort, wie sie ihn am Morgen verlassen hatten. Das Türchen für den zweiten Dezember war offen und ebenso leer wie das Vorangegangene. 

Remus seufzte wieder und wünschte den anderen eine gute Nacht – je schneller er einschlief, überlegte er, während er die Treppe zum Schlafraum der Jungen hinaufstieg, desto schneller konnte er auch das dritte Türchen öffnen und diesen Tag vergessen. Am Eingang des Raumes jedoch hielt er inne.

Auf seinem Kopfkissen lag ein kleiner Schokoladenschlitten.


	3. December, 3rd

**Date**: December, 3rd

**Author**: Sevvie

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Snape

***************************************************************************

**~ I was never grateful, that's why I spend my days alone  
I'm forever black-eyed, a product of a broken home. ~**

(Placebo - Black-Eyed)

Manche Dinge sind zu grausam, um sie wiederzugeben. Das hatte er schon früh mitbekommen. Er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden, was bei ihm zu Hause alles geschah. Und mit wem hätte er schon reden sollen? Er war zu klug, um das, was die Slytherins "Freundschaft" nannten, nicht als Zweckgemeinschaft zu erkennen, und hätte er außerhalb Slytherins Freunde gehabt, wäre er nicht einmal in diese Zweckgemeinschaft aufgenommen worden.

Er hätte sich Albus Dumbledore anvertrauen können, aber er tat es nicht. Er war einmal kurz davor gewesen - ein einziges Mal. Da hatte der Direktor ihn zu sich bestellt, scheinbar ohne Grund, aber er kannte den Grund ebenso gut wie alle anderen; so etwas übersah man nicht, selbst wenn man es gerne wollte. Und sie wollten es, doch das war ihm nur recht. Dumbledore jedoch war anders. Er hatte ihn geradeheraus darauf angesprochen, wo er die Schnittwunde quer über der Wange her hätte. Einen winzigen Moment hatte Severus gezögert - und dann gelogen. Natürlich hatte er gelogen. Er hatte sich geschämt.

Damals waren seine Augen noch braun gewesen.

Wie oft hatte er in seinem Zimmer auf Snape Manor sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster geblickt, hatte dort stundenlang gestanden, die heiße Stirn gegen das kühle Glas gepresst, seine Tränen vergossen und nicht selten überlegt, ob er nicht einfach das Fenster öffnen und hinausspringen sollte. Einzig die Furcht, zu überleben und damit den unendlichen Zorn seines Vaters abermals auf sich zu ziehen, hatte ihn davon abgehalten - und winzig klein auch die Hoffnung auf bessere Tage. Nächtelang hatte er in seiner Schlaflosigkeit Pläne geschmiedet, den Todessern zu entkommen, und wusste doch, dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Sein Vater würde nie zulassen, dass er auf diese Weise Schande über die Familie brachte. Und eine Seite von ihm wollte seinen Vater auch stolz machen, wollte so verzweifelt von ihm geliebt und anerkannt werden. 

Diese Seite nahm Überhand, als man ihn mit 16 darauf vorbereitete, in einem Jahr das Dunkle Mal zu erhalten um ihn für alle Zeiten zu einem Diener Voldemorts zu machen. Dieses eine Jahr schuftete und studierte er wie ein Verrückter, entwickelte sich von einem bislang schon tadellosen, fleißigen Schüler zu einem der Jahrgangsbesten. Er schlug sein Lager in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek auf, und wenn er zu Hause war, verließ er sein Zimmer nur zu den nötigsten Anlässen. Ihm war das Essen nicht mehr wichtig, er pflegte keine sozialen Kontakte mehr, er vernachlässigte sein Äußeres - er sah monatelang kein einziges Mal in einen Spiegel.

Als er es doch tat, waren es keine sieben Tage mehr bis zu der Nacht, da er sein Mal kriegen sollte. Es passierte auch eher aus Versehen, als dass es Absicht gewesen wäre. Während er vom Badezimmer wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer ging, blieb seine Robe am gezackten Rand des Flurspiegels hängen, der mit einem schrecklichen Scheppern zu Boden fiel und in tausend Teile zerbarst. Das Geräusch fuhr Severus durch Mark und Bein. Er hatte großes Glück, dass er allein im Hause war, denn obwohl er den Spiegel wieder reparieren konnte ohne die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen, wusste er, dass sein Vater dies gern als Anlass für eine sowieso mal wieder überfällige Tracht Prügel genommen hätte. Prügel - so nannten sie das, obwohl es mit Prügel im herkömmlichen Sinn nichts zu tun hatte. Magie kann viel verheerendere Dinge anrichten als Muskelkraft - und ist natürlich auch nur einen Bruchteil so anstrengend. Severus hatte schon so lange unter dem Cruciatus gestanden, bis die Adern in seiner Nase und in seinen Augen aufgeplatzt waren, bis er danach keinen Muskel mehr rühren konnte und sich in die Hosen gemacht hatte, und das Ganze kostete seinen Vater nichts als ein bisschen Willenskraft und das Murmeln eines Zauberspruchs. Er erledigte es grundsätzlich nebenbei, zum Beispiel wenn er gerade las oder beim Essen war; es hatte also nicht das Mindeste mit Prügel zu tun, und trotzdem nannten sie es so. Eine alte Gewohnheit.

Jetzt, da er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm so etwas nicht drohte, kniete er sich langsam hin und griff nach einer der Scherben. Behutsam und ohne sich zu schneiden hob er sie hoch, an sein Gesicht, und schaute hinein. Was er sah, entsetzte ihn.

Seine Augen waren kohlrabenschwarz geworden.

Severus schrie auf, schleuderte die Scherbe von sich und sprang auf die Füße. Das waren die Augen seines Vaters, die ihn da angesehen hatten. Seine Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, öffneten und schlossen sich automatisch; er schwitze und zitterte zugleich vor Kälte. "Reparo!", spie er hervor, bevor er herumwirbelte, auf sein Zimmer rannte, sich auf sein Bett schmiss und dort eine Weile regungslos und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dalag, bevor die Schluchzer kamen.

In dieser Nacht gab er auf. Die Angst kam zurück und legte sich wie eine schwere, stählerne Hand um sein Herz und drückte zu. In seinem Leben war es ihm nicht bestimmt, glücklich zu sein, das hatte er jetzt begriffen, und er konnte nichts tun, als sich damit abzufinden. Er wollte es nicht, wollte nicht so sein wie sein Vater, wollte nicht sein Leben lang anderen schreckliche Dinge antun, aber hatte er eine Wahl? Hätte er nein gesagt, wäre sein Leben so gut wie verwirkt gewesen, und obwohl das einen gewissen Reiz hatte, wusste er doch, dass sie ihn nicht einfach umbringen, sondern stundenlang quälen würden. Das wollte er seiner Mutter nicht antun. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie jedoch Angst vor dem Vater hatte, und obwohl er das verstand, hasste er sie manchmal dafür. Niemand hatte sich in seinem Leben je für ihn eingesetzt, niemand hatte ihm je geholfen, und mit großer Bitterkeit, die sich bleiern in sein Herz ergoss, wurde ihm klar, dass sich das auch nie ändern würde. 

Die Tränen flossen noch eine Weile aus seinen schwarzen Augen, bevor sich langsam ein kalter Glanz auf sie legte und sie für immer erhärtete.

Als er eine Woche später, an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, im Kreis der höchsten Todesser das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekam, vergoss er weder eine Träne noch schrie er auf, als sich der Totenkopf und die Schlange in die empfindliche Haut seines Unterarms fraßen. Er zeigte auch keine Regung, als sein Vater den Arm um ihn legte und stolz verkündete, nun sei er wirklich einer von ihnen. Er nahm ausdruckslos die Glückwünsche entgegen, schüttelte Hände und bedankte sich. Er bekam mit, wie sein Vater einem Todesser erzählte, er sei ja so beruhigt, dass sich sein Sohn doch noch in die richtige Richtung entwickelt habe. Eine strenge Erziehung stähle eben den Charakter, und er habe weiß Gott Jahre gebraucht, um Severus in dem Maße auf das hier vorzubereiten, wie er es getan hatte. Er würde ein ausgezeichneter, loyaler Todesser werden, da sei er sich sicher.

In Severus flammte unerwartet Zorn auf. 'Sei dir da nur nicht zu sicher, Vater', dachte er grimmig und war im gleichen Augenblick erstaunt, dass er noch über so etwas wie innere Gegenwehr verfügte. Zu Lebzeiten seines Vaters jedoch würde er diese nie zum Ausdruck bringen, das wusste er genauso sicher wie er wusste, dass Zorn nicht der Antrieb war, aus dem sie entstand. Hätte jemand hinter die Schwärze dieser harten, unergründlichen Augen blicken können, hätte er den wahren Kern gesehen: Severus hatte Angst. Hinter der undurchdringlichen Maskerade seiner Miene war er zerfressen von Angst, die er niemandem zeigen durfte. In dieser seiner Welt gab es keinen, der ihn verstanden hätte, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als all das Schreckliche, was um ihn herum oder mit ihm geschah, durch die Augen seines Vaters zu sehen. Er war für immer gekennzeichnet, und was das Schlimmste war: Er hatte es zugelassen. Daran würden ihn diese schwarzen Augen immer erinnern. 

Severus beschloss, nie wieder in einen Spiegel zu sehen.


	4. December, 4th

**Date**: December, 4th

**Author**: Tentakula

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Dumbledore

***************************************************************************

**Ritual**

Wie immer waren nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben. Natürlich wollten die meisten bei ihren Familien feiern. Wer wollte dies nicht? Im engsten Kreis der Familie das schönste Fest des Jahres verbringen, Kekse naschen, beschaulich zusammen sitzen, die Schwierigkeiten miteinander einfach vergessen. Es war das grundlegende Wesen dieses Festes. 

Auch in Hogwarts wurde diese Art Beschaulichkeit zelebriert. Auch wenn die Verbliebenen nicht blutsverwandt waren, an Weihnachten waren sie wie eine Familie. Lehrer und Schüler. Die Verbundenheit war gerade zu dieser Zeit überdeutlich zu spüren. 

*          *            *

Albus Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Die Schüler hatten sich an einen Tisch zusammengesetzt. Hufflepuffs saßen neben Ravenclaws, Griffyndors neben Slytherins. Häuser, Zugehörigkeit, war in diesen Tagen nicht von Belang. Sie waren einfach nur Menschen die miteinander die beschaulichsten Tage des Jahres verbrachten. Albus sah das unbesiegbare Trio, wie es fröhlich beisammen saßen und miteinander schäkerten. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass gerade diese drei sich gefunden hatten. Zusammen waren sei stark. Zusammen konnten sie die Welt aus den Angeln heben. Mehr als einmal hatten sie ihre Stärke bewiesen.

Weiter konnte er die roten Haarschöpfe der anderen Weasley Familie erkennen. Fred und Georg, die verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Albus war überzeugt, dass er schon sehr bald erfahren würde, welchen Streich sie diesmal ausgeheckt hatten. Daneben Ginny, die schmachtend zu Harry sah. Gebannt hing sie an seinen Lippen und sog jedes Wort in sich auf. Noch ein Stück weiter unterhielten sich zwei Hufflepuffs mit einer Ravenclaw. Sie kicherte und gluckste in einer Art und Weise, in der es nur in der Jugend möglich war. Einige wenige Slytherin saßen abseits der anderen. Doch auch sie schienen in einer überaus vergnügten Stimmung zu sein. Nur selten bot sich ein dermaßen beruhigender Anblick, fuhr es Albus durch den Kopf.

Sein Blick streifte nun auch die verbliebenen Lehrer an seinem Tisch. Snape. Dieser Mann würde wohl immer ein Rätsel für ihn bleiben. Je näher Weihnachten rückte, desto schlechter wurde seine Laune. Gerade um diese Zeit verteilte er mit einer perfiden Genugtuung Unmengen von Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzügen. Auch Schüler aus seinem eigenen Haus mussten um diese Zeit zittern. Seine schlechte Laune machte nicht einmal vor ihnen halt. 

Neben ihm saß Professor McGonagall. Eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen ihr und Severus war entbrannt. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zog sich über Albus' Gesichtszüge. Auch ohne ein Wort von ihrem Streit gehört zu haben, wusste er nur zu gut, dass Minerva Severus auch dieses Jahr zu der Feier der Lehrer überreden wollte. Und wie jedes Jahr würde sich Severus mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren, schlussendlich aber doch erscheinen. Es war ein eingespieltes Ritual der beiden. Jeder kannte den Verlauf der Diskussion, und auch den Ausgang. Und doch ließen sie sich ihre Geplänkel nicht nehmen. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue.

Ein Stück weiter saß Remus Lupin und stocherte gedankenverloren in seinem Essen. Für ihn war Weihnachten eine Zeit des Nachdenkens, der Rekapitulation. Vergessenes noch einmal hervorzuheben, und denen zu gedenken, die schon lange gegangen waren. Remus war in den letzten Jahren immer stiller geworden, war mehr und mehr in sich gegangen. Doch keine Trauer oder Niedergeschlagenheit lag in seinen Blick, sondern einfach nur Frieden. Er hatte mit seiner selbstauferlegten Schuld abgeschlossen, hatte das Unwiderrufliche akzeptiert. 

„Meinst du, die beiden werden je die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Verhaltens erkennen?" Sybill Trelawney hatte sich dicht zu Albus Ohr gebeugt. Mit einem leichten Nicken deutete sie auf Minerva und Severus. Albus sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich denke, das haben sie schon vor langer Zeit!" Sybill erwiderte sein Lächeln. In diesem Moment waren ihre Züge vollkommen gegensätzlich zu ihrem sonstigen Auftreten. Gefasst, wissend, beinahe weise. Die meisten ihrer Schüler hätten ihr niemals solche Eigenschaften zugetraut. Doch Albus wusste es, das der Schein oftmals nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Entschuldige mich bitte! Ich muss noch einigen Papierkram aufarbeiten." Mit seinem gewohnt freundlichen Lächeln erhob er sich und verließ den großen Saal.

*          *            *

Mit jedem Mal, mit dem Albus die Treppen zu seinem Domizil emporstieg, schienen sie höher zu werden. Es liegt wohl am Alter. sprach er sich selbst zu. Und in gewisser Weise hatte er auch recht. Doch nicht nur seine Gelenke machten ihm zu schaffen, sondern etwas, gegen das es niemals einen Zaubertrank geben könnte. Besonders um diese Weihnachtszeit wurde es schlimmer, ließ ihn um einiges schneller altern.

Treppe um Treppe kam er seinen Büro näher. Er trat in den geräumigen Raum ein und besah seine Besitztümer. Seine Bücher, sein Teleskop, seine Bilder. All seine Schätze. In liebevoller Kleinarbeit zusammengetragen über Jahrzehnte. Langsam ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Albus mochte Weihnachten, er freute sich darauf, und dennoch hatte es einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Einen schleichenden, nagenden Unterton, dem er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte. Wie lange war es her, seit er an Weihnachten glücklich war? Diese Erinnerung stimmte ihn melancholisch. 

Langsam öffnete er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte eine fast vollständig vergilbte Fotografie heraus. Eine junge Frau mit wallenden Haaren zwinkerte ihm fröhlich von der Fotografie entgegen. Ihre Züge hatten auch nach über einem halben Jahrhundert nichts an Schönheit verloren. Noch immer umgarnte ihr Lächeln Albus. Trieb ihm ein bitteres Lächeln auf die Lippen. Auch nach all dieser Zeit verfiel er ihren Reizen, konnte seinen Blick, trotz der miteinhergehenden schmerzlichen Erinnerung, nicht abwenden. 

„Es war Weihnachten, bevor ich Grindelwald besiegte. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?" Dumpf, unheimlich hallte Albus Stimme von den Wänden seines Zimmers wieder. Wie zur Bestätigung zwinkerte die Frau auf dem Foto. „Es war unser letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten. Hätte ich damals gewusst, dass uns nur noch so wenig Zeit bleibt. Ich hätte..." er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Vergangenes konnte man nicht ungeschehen machen. Auch wenn man sich es so sehr wünschte. „Ich erinnere mich noch, wie dein Gesicht gestrahlt hat, als du das Medaillon in deinen Händen hin und her gewendet hast. In diesem Moment war ich wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Wusstest du das?" Fröhlich drehte sich die Frau um die eigene Achse und warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Albus Hände hatten leicht zu zittern angefangen. Die letzten Worte waren beinahe unerträglich für ihn. 

Er wollte gerade das Bild zurück an seinen angestammten Platz legen, als sein Blick auf das Medaillon fiel. Rußgeschwärzt und anklagend lag es in der Schublade. Schien ihn zu verspotten. Ihm seine Fehler vorzuhalten. Unwillkürlich brachen auch die Erinnerungen über ihn herein. 

Ihr zitternder Körper, der schwer in seinen Armen lag. Ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Und ihre blauen Augen, die ihn ein allerletztes Mal voll Liebe und Güte ansahen. Und das schallende Gelächter. Es verfolgte ihn, auch nach all diesen Jahrzehnten ließ es ihn nicht los, schlich sich in seine Träume. Er hatte über ihn gelacht, ihn verhöhnt. All seine Macht demonstriert. Doch dies war auch Grindelwalds letzte Tat gewesen. Albus hatte es geschworen, und er hatte seine Versprechen stets gehalten.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten" murmelte er noch einmal bedächtig in seinen Bart und drehte sich zu dem geräumigen Fenster um. Er ließ seinen Blick einfach über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Auch dieser Teil gehörte für ihn zu Weihnachten. Ein alljährliches Ritual.


	5. December, 5th

**Date**: December, 5th

**Author**: Khair ed Din

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Albus, Minerva, Severus

**Disclaimer**: Bis auf einen ganz bestimmten Satansbraten gehören alle Personen und auch Hogwarts ihrer Erfinderin JK Rowling. Geld verdien ich damit auch nicht, ich versuche nur etwas weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten.

*******************************************************************************

**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

Schweigend saßen alle Drei im festlich geschmückten Lehrerzimmer. Es war der 24. Dezember, der Abend vor Weihnachten.

Albus Dumbledore trank seinen Tee, während er eine kleine Lektüre las, Minerva McGonagall nippte an ihrem Glühwein und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Severus Snape dagegen schlürfte beim Durchblättern des Tagespropheten eine große Tasse heißen Kakao.

Alle anderen Lehrer und auch die meisten Schüler waren über die Weihnachtsferien zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt, nur diese drei Erwachsenen sahen keinen Grund darin, Hogwarts während der Feiertage zu verlassen.

Sowohl Dumbledore, als auch McGonagall und Snape wollten den Abend ruhig ausklingen lassen. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und bis jetzt war ihnen das auch sehr gut gelungen ...

"Wunderhübsch geschmückt", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme.

Mit einem lauten Prusten versprühte der Zaubertranklehrer den gerade in den Mund genommenen Kakao über den Teppich des Lehrerzimmers.

Albus Dumbledore verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete stark los, sodass der restliche Inhalt der Tasse, die er in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch schwappte.

Allein die Frau verursachte kein Chaos, sondern hob nur erschrocken ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, Sekunden später folgten auch die Augen der zwei Männer.

"Luzifer!", zischte Snape.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Dumbledore in einem ärgerlichen Ton.

"Ja, es freut mich auch, euch wiederzusehen ...", meinte der angesprochene Mann mit den langen roten Haaren und fing an zu grinsen, als er McGonagall ansah, "schönen guten Abend, Minerva, wie geht es dir?"

Die Frau lächelte zurück: "Hallo Luzifer".

Dumbledores Blick verfinsterte sich: "Ich frage dich noch einmal: WAS willst du hier?"

Der Mann schaute zum Direktor: "Tja, das ist so ... wir haben da ein ... klitzekleines Problem ..."

"Wer ist wir?", wollte Snape wissen.

Luzifer zeigte stumm mit seinen Zeigefingern nach oben und nach unten.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass wir dir da weiterhelfen können", brummte Dumbledore, "mit euren Auseinandersetzungen haben wir nichts zu tun."

"Oh ... es geht nicht darum ... beide Seiten bräuchten eure Hilfe."

"Kein Interesse", war die ernstgemeinte Aussage des älteren Zauberers.

Luzifer drehte den Dreien seinen Rücken zu. "Dann werden wohl viele Kinder morgen sehr traurig sein ... aber wenn ihr das so haben wollt ..."

"Moment", kam es von McGonagall, "wie meinst du das?"

Der Herr der Unterwelt wandte sich wieder zu der Frau: "Du weißt doch, Minerva, dass die Geschenke, die die Kinder bekommen, zwar von den Eltern, Freunden, Verwandten und wem auch immer ausgesucht werden, aber die Verteilung dieser Pakete unterliegt noch immer einer einzigen Person ..."

"Du sprichst vom Weihnachtsmann, Luzifer", brummte Dumbledore, "was ist mit Santa?"

"Er ...", der rothaarige Mann druckste herum, "naja ... er hatte einen kleinen ... Unfall ..."

"Santa Claus ist verletzt?", fragte McGonagall entsetzt, "große Güte ... wie konnte das passieren?"

Luzifer holte sich einen Stuhl herbei, um sich auf ihn zu setzen: "Also, das war so ..."

"Mach es kurz", grummelte Snape, "ich habe nicht ewig die Geduld dir zuzuhören."

"Gut Ding will Weile haben, schon mal was davon gehört, Severus?", antwortete der Mann und fuhr fort, "wo fang ich denn an ... genau ... Santa war am Verteilen der Geschenke und bis auf Großbritannien hatte er alle Stationen bereits hinter sich gebracht ... wie ihr ja alle wisst, hängt der alte Rauschebart sehr an Traditionen und deshalb musste er dieses Jahr mal wieder mit diesem uralten Teil von Schlitten unterwegs sein, anstatt einfach in den Wohnungen zu erscheinen ... nein ... dieser modrige, von Holzwürmern zerfressene Möchte-gern-Ferrari muss seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen ..."

"Komm auf den Punkt, Luzifer.", warf Dumbledore ein.

"Santa wollte gerade Irland verlassen und befand sich auch schon über Dublin, als sich auf einmal eine Kufe von diesem Uraltteil löste ... naja, dieser Kufe folgte die nächste und so langsam verabschiedeten sich auch die restlichen Teile des Oldtimers ... die Landung war dementsprechend hart ... leider mussten ein paar Rentiere dran glauben ... und nun sitzt der Weihnachtsmann mit einem gebrochenen Bein in seiner Werkstatt am Nordpol und weigert sich strikt sich heilen zu lassen, und ohne seinen alten Schlitten würde er sowieso nichts austragen und außerdem hätten wir auch nicht mehr genug ausgebildete Rentiere ..."

"Warum verteilt ihr die Geschenke denn nicht auf magische Art?", fragte McGonagall.

Luzifer verdrehte die Augen: "Weil dieser senile, alte Kauz irgendetwas über die Geschenke gelegt hat, so dass man sie persönlich abliefern muss ..."

"Ich ahne, worauf du hinaus willst", brummte Snape, "und das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen."

"Bitte, Severus", sagte der Herr der Unterwelt, "Albus ... Minerva ... ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung ... der Boss hat allen von uns eigentlich ne Ausgangssperre an diesen Tagen verpasst, damit nicht noch einmal so ein Trara um die Geburt eines seiner Kinder gemacht wird wie damals ... aber als Santa diesen Unfall hatte, hat er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, jemanden zu holen, der seine Arbeit vollendet. Von uns darf es keiner machen, weil er uns nicht mehr so ganz traut ..."

"Du möchtest", fing Dumbledore an und schielte über seine Halbmondbrille, "dass wir die Geschenke in den Kinderzimmern von Großbritannien verteilen?"

"Haargenau!", stimmte Luzifer zu und machte dann einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, um ein flehendes, durch die Zähne gequetschtes "Bitte" daran zu hängen.

Die Stille hing in dem Raum. Sowohl die zwei Männer als auch die Frau sahen den Höllenfürsten stumm an ...

Auf einmal stand McGonagall auf und schaute Luzifer direkt in die Augen: "Ich bin dabei!"

Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes bildete sich ein glückliches Lächeln: "Danke ..."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin drehte sich zu ihren Kollegen um: "Was ist mit euch?"

Seufzend erhob sich auch Dumbledore: "Damit wir uns gleich verstehen, Luzifer, ich tue das sicher nicht für dich ..."

"Das ist mir durchaus bewusst", grinste dieser, "und was ist mit dir, Severus?"

Snape saß in seinem Sessel und schaute den Fragesteller nicht an: "Folgendes ist klar: ICH werde keinen roten Mantel tragen, ICH werde keinen weißen Bart im Gesicht haben, ICH werde nicht auf einem Rentier reiten, ICH werde nicht "Ho ho ho" sagen, ICH werde keine Glöckchen erklingen lassen UND ICH werde ganz sicher nicht von einer Weihnachtselfe begleitet werden. Ist das klar?"

"Heißt das, du bist dabei?", fragte Luzifer.

Nun stand auch Snape von seinem Sessel auf: "Wohl oder übel ..."

"Das freut mich", kam es vom Herrn der Unterwelt, "dann werden wir uns gleich zum Nordpol begeben. Ihr müsst die Geschenke noch abholen und könnte euch - wenn ihr wollt - noch etwas festlich einkleiden ... Minerva, ich glaube, dir würde ein rot-grünes Kleid wirklich sehr gut stehen."

"Dann lass uns endlich anfangen.", kam es genervt vom Zaubertranklehrer.

"In Ordnung", meinte Luzifer, "dann werden wir uns von unseren Lesern mit weihnachtlichem Flair verabschieden. Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Festtage!"

Luzifer schnippte mit seinem Finger und die Vier verschwanden aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Übrig blieben kleine, silberne Funken, die langsam zu Boden sanken, während das Licht der Kerzen sinnlich erlosch.

***

**A/N**: Aloah Leute! Ich bin's, der Autor! Auch ich wünsche euch eine schöne und vor allem ruhige Weihnachtszeit. Wer mehr vom Herrn der Unterwelt haben möchte, dem kann ich mein "Teuflisches Spiel" empfehlen, welches zur Zeit nur bei FanFiction.net eingestellt ist. (*g* ... das war eindeutig Schleichwerbung ...)

Viele Grüße  
Khair ed Din  
  



	6. December, 6th

**Date**: December, 6th

**Author**: Khair ed Din

**Category**: Poetry

***************************************************************************

**Denkt euch ...**

"Denkt euch - ich habe das Christkind gesehn!  
Es kam aus dem Walde, der Umhang voll Schnee,  
mit rotgefrorenem Näschen.  
Es fluchte und schimpfte immer mehr,  
denn es trug einen Sack, der war sicherlich schwer.  
Was drin war, möchtet ihr wissen?  
Ihr Naseweise, ihr Schelmenpack -   
Meint ihr, er wäre offen, der Sack?  
Zugebunden bis oben hin!  
Doch es war gewiß was Schönes drin:  
Als ich reinschaun wollt, da erklangen Engel im Chor  
10 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry Potter


	7. December, 7th

**Date: **December, 7th

**Author**: Maxine

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**:Helga Hufflepuff

**Dedicated to**: Ensis (deren Helga ich mir ausgeliehen hab *wuschel*. Dafür mache ich ein bisschen Werbung: Lest Ensis' „Unentschuldbar". Hier auf ff.net!)

***************************************************************************

**Stille Nacht**

Es war Weihnachten. Sie stand am Fenster und blickte mit leeren Augen hinaus ins Schneegestöber. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin, doch es vermochte nicht die Kälte aus ihrem Innersten zu vertreiben. 

Zwei Monate war es her, seit er gegangen war. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Sie versuchte sich ihre Gefühle in Erinnerung zu rufen. Zuerst war es Wut gewesen, ein paar Wochen später Trauer und jetzt nur noch eine endlose Leere. Wie sollte es in Zukunft weiter gehen? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Rowena und Godric waren froh, dass er endlich fort war. Zu viele böse Worte waren gefallen. Worte, die nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden konnten. Es war zu spät. Die Erkenntnis war bitter.

Sie hatte am Fenster gestanden, so wie jetzt, als er gegangen war. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Hatte noch einmal zu ihr hochgeblickt, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er für ein paar Tage fort musste. Sie erinnerte sich an seine funkelnden, schwarzen Augen und seine schmalen Lippen. Dann hatte er den Blick abgewandt, war in die Kutsche gestiegen, um für immer aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. Kein Lächeln, kein Gruß.

Das leise Geräusch der ans Fenster klatschenden Schneeflocken riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie fröstelte. Die Ländereien und der See waren hinter einer Mauer aus Schnee verschwunden, dafür konnte sie ihr eigenes Gesicht sehen, das sich im Fensterglas spiegelte. Eine junge Frau Anfang dreißig, mit blonden Haaren, die zu einem Knoten geschlungen waren. Graue Augen, die mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht in die Ferne blickten. Traurige Augen. 

Sie waren doch Freunde gewesen. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Fünfzehn lange Jahre hatten sie zusammen gearbeitet, hatten diese Schule aufgebaut und ihren gemeinsamen Traum verwirklicht. Doch dieser Traum hatte für ihn heute scheinbar keine Bedeutung mehr. Ebenso wenig wie ihre Freundschaft. Alles hatte sich geändert.

In der Hand hielt sie einen Brief. Er war heute angekommen und enthielt nur einen einzigen Satz. 

_Ich hoffe, dass Ihr eines Tages bereit seid, mir zu vergeben, Mylady. – S.S._

Das Blatt Pergament entglitt ihren Händen und flatterte sanft zu Boden. Sie schloss die Augen und träumte von kommender Zeit, während das Feuer im Kamin langsam nieder brannte.


	8. December, 8th

**Date**: December, 8th

**Author**: Dreamdancerin

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Petunia

**Description**: Das ist eine Geschichte zu "Geschwisterliebe". Man kann sie aber auch genauso gut als eine einzelne Kurzfic lesen!

***************************************************************************

Petunia ließ entnervt den Kochlöffel sinken. Wieso schrie dieses Kind nur immer? Sie knallte den Löffel auf die Anrichte und lief die Treppe hinauf in das Kinderzimmer.

Mit einem kurzen Blick in die Kinderwiege, ihr Sohn schlief tief und fest, ging sie zu der alten Matratze unter dem Fenster und sah ihren Neffen tränenüberströmt dasitzen.

"Harry! Was ist denn schon wieder? Kannst du nicht einmal ruhig sein? Du weckst Dudley!" Petunia nahm ihn in den Arm und sofort verstummte er. Vorsichtig wollte sie ihn zurücklegen, aber Harry schien zu ahnen, was kam und begann wieder zu schreien.

Petunia hob ihn schnell wieder auf ihren Arm. "Schon gut, du kannst mit nach unten kommen!"

In der Küche setzte sie ihn auf den Boden und wandte sich wieder ihren Plätzchen zu. 

Harry gluckste glücklich und brubbelte vor sich hin. Petunia sah ihn düster an. Bald war es zwei Monate her, seit ihre Schwester gestorben war und seitdem lebte Harry bei ihr und ihrer Familie. Ein schwerer Schlag, nicht wegen Lily, sondern wegen des neuen "Familienmitglieds". Harry schien nur Aufmerksamkeit zu wollen, dabei bekam er doch alles, wie Essen und Kleidung. Dazu kamen die ganzen Unkosten wie z.B. Arzt. Harry war nämlich dauernd krank und dann musste sie sich auch noch anhören, das er unterernährt aussah, dabei war er einfach nur ein Zwerg. 

Petunia seufzte. Wieso hätte Harry nicht zu einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe gehen können? Dann hätte sie ihn nicht auf den Hals.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein Ziehen an ihrem Hosenbein und erkannte Harry, stehend und sich an ihr festhaltend. Er strahlte zu ihr herauf. Anscheinend war er den ganzen Weg durch die Küche zu ihr gelaufen. Das erste Mal. Und früher als Dudley!

"Was willst du denn?", fauchte sie Harry an. "Das ich dich lobe? Vergiss es! Lass mich in Ruhe weiter backen." 

Petunia schüttelte ihr Bein und Harry fiel hin. Sofort begann er zu weinen. 

"Hör auf zu heulen!", herrschte ihn Petunia an, aber das machte es auch nicht besser.

Sauer nahm sie Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn zum Besenschrank. Eine Decke warf sie noch hinein, bevor sie hinter Harry die Tür abschloss. 

"Da bleibst du jetzt drin! Das hast du nun davon!" Das Geschrei wurde noch lauter. 

Petunia ließ sich erschöpft an der Wand herunter rutschen. Diese Augen! Sie waren wie die von Lily und wenn Harry sie so ansah, erkannte sie ihre kleine Schwester. 

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn, ihre Schwester war für sie seit Jahren tot. Warum sollte sich das wegen ihres Balgs ändern?

* * * * *

"Schau mal, meiner kleiner Duddy- Schatz. Daddy hat was ganz Tolles für dich!" Vernon rutschte aufgeregt vor seinem Sohn herum und zerrte unter dem Weihnachtsbaum ein Geschenk hervor.

Petunia sah aus der Küche zu ihrer kleinen Familie und lächelte. Alles war so friedlich und gemütlich.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Harry kam hereingetapst. 

Er stellte sich mit großen Augen neben Vernon und deutete auf Dudleys neue Eisenbahn und dann auf sich. "Geschenk?"

"Du willst ein Geschenk?", raunze Vernon ihn sofort an. "Hier!"

Harry strahlte, aber als er erkannte, was es war, ließ er traurig die Hände sinken und lief in die Küche.

Petunia ging ihm langsam und innerlich zerrissen hinterher.

Plötzlich nahm sie seinen Arm, legte die leere Pralinenschachtel auf den Tisch und zog aus einer Schublade einen selbstgestrickten Pullover heraus. Er war rot und vorne stand mit goldenem Garn ‚Harry' gestickt.

"Hier, für dich!" sagte sie zu Harry. "Strahl mich gefälligst nicht so an. Glaub nicht, dass ich das gerne gemacht habe! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Harry rannte vergnügt aus der Tür und Petunia setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie Harry diesen Pullover geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn für Dudley angefangen und er wurde irgendwie automatisch zu klein und somit perfekt für Harry. Sie hätte auch alles wieder auftrennen können, aber hätte sie das wirklich gewollt? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Und dann dieses Lachen. Es war das gleiche wie von Lily und irgendwie versetzte gerade dieses Lachen sie in Weihnachtsstimmung. Es war ... ja, es war, als ob sie wieder 10 wäre und Lily sich für das Geschenk ihrer großen Schwester bedanken würde.


	9. December, 9th

**Date: **December, 9th****

**Author: **Sarah****

**Category: **Short Story****

**Characters:** Sirius, Remus (no Slash!)

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Kursiven Zeilen zwischen den Erinnerungen sind aus verschiedenen irischen Gedichten zusammengestückelt. 

Schuld und Verlust liegen oftmals sehr nahe beieinander und können, wenn man es zulässt, ein Leben lang gefürchtete Begleiter sein.

_Für Belle und Thomas: mögt ihr mir meine Schuld vergeben, wo immer ihr auch seid!_

_Jonathan, Catherine, Duncan und Marisa: Wir waren Kinder, hatten keine Ahnung und spielten trotzdem mit dem Feuer. _

***************************************************************************

**Erinnerungen**

_It's lonely on the town tonight_

_Wandering through the street_

Sirius Black stapfte in seiner Animagi Gestalt durch die verschneiten Straßen der kleinen Stadt. Er hasste diese Zeit des Jahres. _Nein, Sirius, erinnerte er sich, __es ist nicht die Jahreszeit, es sind die Erinnerungen._

Die Erinnerungen und die Schmerzen, die sie mit sich brachten. Er konnte die Welle der Erinnerungen, die ihn jedes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit überkamen, nicht stoppen. Es waren fröhliche Erinnerungen, aber sie erinnerten ihn an die Zukunft, die ihnen durch den Verräter und den dunklen Lord genommen wurde.

_It's cold and it is snowy out_

_And there's not been much to eat_

Er war hungrig, sehr hungrig. Es war nicht genug Abfall in den Mülltonnen für einen großen Hund, wie er einer war. Aber am meisten zehrten die Erinnerungen an ihm. Sie waren noch genauso scharf und klar wie an dem Tag vor so vielen Jahren, an dem sie sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten.

Es war Harrys erstes Weihnachten, er war gerade fünf Monate alt gewesen. Sie waren alle da gewesen, er und Remus, Lily und James und _Peter. Sie hatten sich unterhalten und gelacht. Sirius war leicht angetrunken gewesen von Lilys magisch verstärktem Eierpunsch, sehr zur Freude seiner Freunde, die herzlich über seine Witze gelacht hatten. _

Jetzt fragte Sirius sich, ob Wurmschwanz schon damals für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte. 

_But what's most painful_

_Tonight out here_

_Is those memories of us_

_Strong and bright and clear_

Sirius wusste, wenn er in diesem Augenblick menschlich gewesen wäre, hätte er geweint. Statt dessen warf er seinen Kopf zurück und machte es den Wölfen gleich, wenn sie den Mond anheulten.

Er vermisste sie das ganze Jahr über. Jedes Mal, wenn er auf den Straßen zwei Jungs begegnete, die ihn an James und sich erinnerten. 

James. Sein bester Freund. Der Mensch, dem er ewige Freundschaft geschworen hatte. Der ihn besser gekannt hatte als jeder andere. Der mit ihm Seite an Seite als Auror gekämpft hatte, der genauso wie er selbst für seine Überzeugungen eingetreten war, weil er den Wunsch gehabt hatte, dass seine Kinder in einer besseren, sicheren Welt aufwachsen sollten.

Auf seinen Reisen durch das ganze Land begegnete er auch ab und zu netten Mädchen, die mit dem großen, verwahrlosten Hund, den er darstellte, Mitleid hatten und ihn fütterten und streichelten. Aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keine gefunden, die so war wie sie. Lily. 

Nur wenige hatten sich ihrer bezaubernden Art entziehen können, und Sirius hatte nicht dazugehört. Sie war hübsch gewesen, und wenn er jemals eine Frau gehabt hätte, hätte er sich gewünscht, dass sie ein bisschen wie sie gewesen wäre. Lily, Mutter seines Patenkindes und Frau seines besten Freundes. Das schüchterne Mädchen mit den leuchtend smaragdgrünen Augen und den roten Locken, die den Herumtreibern in nichts nachgestanden hatte, die junge Frau, der er vor so vielen Jahren versprechen musste, James gesund von ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen als Auroren zurück zu bringen. 

Lieber sterben, als seine Freunde verraten. Das hatte für James gegolten und für Remus auch. Selbst jetzt fühlte Sirius sich diesem Schwur, den sie während ihrer Schulzeit geleistet hatten, verpflichtet. Gott weiß, hätten sie es von ihm verlangt, er hätte es getan. Hätte er eine Möglichkeit gesehen, alles rückgängig zu machen. Ohne zu überlegen wäre er dazu bereit gewesen.

Er vermisste ihre Parties, die Witze und Streiche, die James und er gemacht hatten, vermisste es, mit ihnen herumzuhängen und über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen. Er vermisste es, mit Harry zu spielen und Zukunftspläne zu schmieden. Spekulationen darüber anzustellen, ob er wohl ein guter Quidditchspieler werden würde, oder ob er mehr nach seiner Mutter kommen würde, die panische Flugangst gehabt hatte.

Er vermisste die _Unschuld dieser Zeit. Und immer wieder durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke: Diese Zeiten waren vorbei gewesen, noch bevor sie eine Chance hatten, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Ihrer aller Zukunft war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.  _

Moony, dachte er, ich hoffe dir geht es nicht annähernd so miserabel wie mir.

_And I wonder, maybe somehow_

_You'll stop and think of me_

_And though it could hurt you too_

_Remember how it used to be_

_They'll always be here, you know that_

_Those bittersweet memories_

Remus Lupin schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ ihn wieder in seine Hände sinken. Er hasste diese Jahreszeit, hasste die sorgsam verdrängten Erinnerungen, die sie jedes Jahr aufs Neue an die Oberfläche brachte.

Sie waren seine einzigen Freunde gewesen und jetzt waren sie alle fort. James und Lily waren tot. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte ihn, er wusste, das würde sich nie ändern. Peter war ein Verräter. Dieser Gedanke war bitter, schmerzhaft und voller Rachegelüste, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatten. Es war _Peters Schuld, Remus wünschte sich, er hätte die Ratte niemals kennen gelernt, wünschte sich verzweifelt, Peter hätte nie existiert. _

Und Sirius, dachte er, Remus wusste, Sirius war womöglich in einer noch schlechteren Verfassung als er. Allein da draußen, womöglich in der Gestalt des Hundes, in den er sich verwandeln konnte, immer noch abgestempelt als vermeintlicher Mörder von Lily und James Potter. Seinen besten Freunden. 

_You're long gone now_

_But the memories are still there_

Remus sah sich um. Er war auf der Straße – zu Weihnachten. Er hätte nie gedacht, noch nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen, die er als Werwolf hatte, dass er jemals so tief sinken würde.

_Was würden James und Lily jetzt von dir denken, huh? Doch fast im selben Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, dass gerade seine Freunde ihm wieder auf die Beine geholfen hätten. Sie hätten ihn unterstützt, und Remus hätte ohne zu Zögern dankend ihre Hilfe angenommen. Sie hätten es verstanden, hätten nie an ihm gezweifelt. _

_And even though you're gone forever_

_The memories still stay clear_

Die zwei Herumtreiber blickten auf den von Sternen erleuchteten Himmel. 

Und als irgendwo in der Ferne eine Uhr Mitternacht schlug und es begann zu schneien, erlaubte sich Remus eine Träne zu vergießen. Nur eine einzige, für das Glück und die Zukunft, um die sie alle gebracht worden waren. 

Sirius hingegen heulte den vollen Mond an, so dass es den Menschen, die in ihren warmen und freundlichen Stuben das schönste Fest des Jahres feierten, beinahe das Herz brach, als sie sein Heulen hörten.

_And I wonder, maybe somehow_

_You'll stop and think of me_

_And though it may hurt you too_

_Remember how it used to be_

_They'll always be here, you know that_

_Those bittersweet memories_

"James."

"Was, Lily- oh."

"Ich wünschte, sie wären nicht traurig."

"Mir geht es genauso...ausgerechnet zu Weihnachten."

"Das war für uns alle immer die schönste Zeit des Jahres."

"Ja... Du weißt, sie werden irgendwann bei dem Gedanken an die Vergangenheit wieder lächeln können. Es wird ihnen gut gehen....auch Harry."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich vermisse sie. Besonders zu Weihnachten."

"In ihren Gedanken und Herzen sind wir immer bei ihnen."

"Ja..."

_Maybe somewhere you're looking down_

_Think of the used-to-bes_

_But I just can't seem to forget_

_The memories…_

_Oh, the memories… _


	10. December, 10th

**Date: **December, 10th

**Author: **Sarah

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters: **Harry

**A/N**: Diese Geschichte habe ich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten für ein ähnliches Projekt wie dieses geschrieben. Die Handlung war bereits vorgegeben, ich habe lediglich die Grundidee etwas ausgebaut. Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, der Song ist von John Lennon.

***************************************************************************

**Happy Xmas (War is over)**

_So this is Xmas  
And what have you done_

*~*

Harry saß unter dem einst atemberaubend schön geschmücktem Baum. Es war Weihnachtsmorgen gewesen, als Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen hatte. Zuerst sandte er eine Armee von Todessern, die das Schloss stürmen sollten. Sie alle waren in der Großen Halle gewesen. Keiner der Schüler war dieses Jahr über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren. Eltern und Lehrer waren sich sicher gewesen, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Platz für ihre Schützlinge sei.

*~*

_Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

*~*

Die Todesser hatten das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Sie rannten in die Große Halle und begannen Todesflüche quer durch die ganze Halle zu schießen, noch nicht einmal vor den Slytherins machten sie halt. Harry beobachtete, wie ein Todesfluch nach dem anderen seine Schulkollegen und Freunde tötete. Harry sprang auf und begann Abwehrzauber und Flüche auf die Todesser zu feuern, genauso wie die anderen Schüler es versuchten. Doch ein einziger mächtiger Fluch zweier Todesser hatte gereicht, um die Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw außer Gefecht zu setzen.  

*~*

_And so this is Xmas  
I hope you have fun_

*~*

Harry und die verbleibenden Schüler bemühten sich verzweifelt, alle Flüche und Zauber, die ihnen jemals beigebracht worden waren, gegen die Todesser anzuwenden. Langsam, ganz langsam verzeichneten sich die ersten Verluste in den Reihen der Todesser, doch auch die Anzahl der Schüler, die sich den Feinden in den Weg stellten, sank immer weiter. Die Lehrer, welche die ersten Klassen, die sich noch nicht verteidigen konnten, in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, kehrten vollständig zurück. Leblose Körper lagen auf dem kalten Steinboden, und wieder fanden zwei Schüler, gebrochen vom Cruciatus Fluch, den Tod.

*~*

_The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

*~*

Ron stand neben Harry und gemeinsam verwendeten sie ihre ganze Kraft und ihr ganzes Wissen darauf, ihren Mitschülern so gut es ging zu helfen und die Verwundeten zu verteidigen. Auf einmal nahm Harry zwei Wörter wahr, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Avada Kedavra. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, als das grüne Licht aus dem Zauberstab seines Gegners auf ihn zu kam. Er schloss seine Augen und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Doch alles, was er hörte, war, wie Ron Nein brüllte, und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er, wie etwas zuerst gegen ihn und dann auf den Boden prallte, und er hörte die wütenden Schreie und Laute, welche die Todesser ausstießen.   

*~*

_A very Merry Xmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

*~*

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Ron vor sich auf dem Boden liegen. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch sein Mund war geschlossen. Harry sah dem Todesser, der seinen besten Freund getötet hatte, in die Augen und vernahm, dass er diesen Fluch erneut aussprechen würde. An diesem Tag würden keine Unschuldigen mehr ihr Leben lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte, schwor Harry sich.

*~*

_And so this is Xmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong_

*~*

Er fühlte, wie eine seltsame Macht von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff, stand auf und murmelte einen einfachen Zauber. Doch was dann geschah, schockte alle Menschen in der Halle, inklusive der Todesser. Eine Art Hülle umgab Harrys Körper. Die Hülle wurde blutrot und ein Fluch, stärker als alles bisher da Gewesene, löste sich von Harrys Lippen. 

*~*  
_And so happy Xmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight_

*~*

Der Fluch traf unglaublicher Weise alle Todesser und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Die Schüler waren geschockt und erleichtert über den vermeintlich guten Ausgang des Kampfes und einige von ihnen gratulierten Harry. Die wenigsten von ihnen ahnten, dass das noch nicht das Ende war. Nachdem die Todesser vernichtet waren, tauchten die Dementoren auf. Sie waren nicht wählerisch, drückten jedem ihren vernichtenden Kuss auf, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Die Professoren und Schüler des siebten Jahrganges versuchten, sie mit Patronen außer Gefecht zu setzen.

*~*

_A very Merry Xmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

*~*

Plötzlich wurde die Halle in ein blendend weißes Licht getaucht. Nachdem der helle Schein erloschen war, waren die Dementoren verschwunden. Nur noch ihre Roben zeugten von ihrer Existenz. Die Überlebenden liefen auf die Mitte des Kreises aus leeren Roben zu und sahen einen ohnmächtigen Harry Potter. Sie rannten auf ihn zu und überprüften seine Lebenszeichen. Madame Pomfrey verscheuchte schluchzend alle umstehenden Schüler und versuchte Harry zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Er öffnete seine Augen und stand auf. Er stand auf und setzte sich unter den einst atemberaubend schön geschmückten Baum und begann zu weinen.  

*~*

_And so this is Xmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
A new one just begun_

*~*

Die Liste der Toten war lang. Über 500 Studenten waren entweder tot oder nach dem Kuss der Dementoren seelenlos. Unter den Toten waren Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey und viele andere. Zu den Seelenlosen gehörten unter anderem Hermine Granger, Sybill Trelawney und Draco Malfoy. Die Große Halle glich, genauso wie die Eingangshalle, einer Ruine.

*~*  
_And so happy Xmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

*~*

Eine Trauerfeier wurde abgehalten und ein Denkmal für die Gefallenen gesetzt, die Seelenlosen wurden nach St. Mungos gebracht, bis man ein Heilmittel für den Kuss eines Dementoren finden würde. Die Überlebenden Schüler und Lehrer bauten die zerstörten Hallen Hogwarts wieder auf. Harry Potter erhielt den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Sirius Black wurde rehabilitiert. Man hatte Pettigrew unter den toten Todessern gefunden. Voldemort hatte sich wieder versteckt und versuchte seine Armee erneut aufzubauen.  

*~*

_A very Merry Xmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
War is over, if you want it  
War is over now_

*~*

Der 25. Dezember würde in der magischen Welt nie wieder nur als Weihnachtsmorgen gefeiert werden. Vielmehr war es von nun an der Tag, an dem Voldemorts finstere Armee besiegt wurde. Fudge wurde unehrenhaft aus dem Amt entlassen und Arthur Weasley wurde neuer Zaubereiminister. Azkaban wurde zerstört und an seiner Stelle wurde Cedistrax gebaut, ein Gefängnis frei von Dementoren, bewacht von Drachen. Die magische Welt würde diesen Tag niemals vergessen, durfte niemals vergessen. Von diesem Tag an stand in jedem Geschichtsbuch, wie Harry Potter zum zweiten Mal die magische Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet hatte.  

*~*

_Happy Xmas_

*~*


	11. December, 11th

**Date**: December, 11th

**Author**: Jubilee

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: James, Lily, Remus, Sirius

**A/N**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, ich spiel nur ein bisschen mit ihnen herum. Ich hab keine Ahnung, von wem das Lied ist, von mir ist es nicht, meine Mum hat es mir früher immer vorgesungen.

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe und besinnliche Weihnachten mit eurer Familie und euren Freunden.

*************************************************************************** 

**Once upon a December**

„Was in Merlins Namen tut ihr zwei hier?" rief Sirius belustigt.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, wir backen Kekse!" erklärte James, während er ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Ohne Magie" fügte er flüsternd hinzu, damit seine Frau Lily ihn nicht hören konnte. 

„Bist du ein Teil des Rezeptes?" wollte Remus Lupin wissen und versuchte, bei dem Anblick von James, der von oben bis unten mit Mehl bekleckert war, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

„Nein", murmelte James und versuchte, Sirius Lachen zu ignorieren. „Ich hab das Mehl fallen gelassen."

„Du siehst aus, als ob du ein alter Großvater wärst." bemerkte Lily, als sie für eine Minute aus der Küche kam, um nach ihrem Mann und ihren Freunden zu sehen. Sie duckte sich, stellte sich an die Seite und seufzte, als sie ein Kissen traf, das eigentlich für Sirius bestimmt war. „Sorry, Lils", rief James ihr zu und wich einem kleinen roten Kissen aus, das auf ihn zuflog. 

„Passt auf den Baum auf", rief sie, „und achtet auf Harry." Bei der namentlichen Erwähnung des jüngsten Familienmitglieds der Potters ließen James und Sirius die Kissen fallen und machten schuldbewusste Mienen, während Remus sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen konnte beim Anblick ihrer Gesichter.

„_Silent Night, holy night...._" erklangen glockenhelle Stimmen von draußen.

„Weihnachtssänger!" rief Remus erfreut.

„Mach die Tür auf, James." meinte Sirius. „Oder ignorieren wir sie dieses Jahr?" wollte er flüsternd von seinem besten Freund wissen.

„Sirius, mach bitte die Tür auf." rief Lily aus der Küche.

„Wieso kann James das nicht machen?" jammerte er. „Ich meine, es ist doch euer Haus." brummte er als er die Tür öffnete.

„Hi!" begrüßte er die Weihnachtssänger mit mäßig begeisterter Stimme. „Nun, euer Gesang ist dieses Jahr wirklich erstaunlich schön." knurrte er.  

„Sirius!.... Hallo, tut mir leid wegen meines Freundes. Ihr müsst wissen, er ist über die Feiertage aus St. Mungos entlassen worden und er hat seine Medikamente heute noch nicht genommen." erklärte James, als er die Weihnachtssänger begrüßte, diesmal ohne Mehl auf seiner Kleidung. 

Die Weihnachtssänger begannen zu lachen. Sie alle kannten die Herumtreiber, einige von ihnen haben mit ihnen gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt. 

„Wollt ihr reinkommen?" wollte Lily wissen. „Ich habe gerade Kekse gebacken, wie wär's?"

Die Einladung wurde begeistert angenommen und Lily fügte lachend hinzu: „Seht ihr, Jungs? Ihr müsst die Weihnachtssänger freundlich zum Tee einladen."

„Oh, klar!" stimmte Sirius ihr zu. „Deshalb haben sie mit Schneebällen nach mir geworfen, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, sie sollen sich verziehen."

Erneutes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum und das Baby in der Wiege neben dem Baum begann zu weinen.

„Harry", murmelte Lily, die mit James im Schaukelstuhl saß. Zusammengekauert saß sie auf James Schoß, während er mit einer Strähne ihres roten Haares spielte.

„Hey, Remus….oh, Entschuldigung, James, hab ich dir weh getan?" Während sie sich rasch aufsetzte, verpasste sie ihrem Ehemann einen leichten Kinnhaken.

„Remus, kannst du mir Harry und seine Flasche geben....sie ist in seiner Wiege."

„Klar" meinte Remus, stand auf und reichte Harry vorsichtig seiner Mutter.

Als sie ihn in den Armen hielt, begann er leise zu weinen.

„Sshh, sshh Harry…nicht weinen." flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu.  

„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen." sagte einer der Weihnachtssänger.

„Ist gut." stimmten Remus und James ihnen zu.

„Bringst du sie zur Tür, Sirius?" wollte Lily lächelnd wissen.

„Sie weiß genau, dass ich ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann." murmelte Sirius James im Vorbeigehen zu, als er die Weihnachtssänger zur Tür begleitete. 

Unterdessen begann Lily leise zu singen.

_Dancing Bears, Painted wings _

_Things I almost Remember _

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures Dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory _

Ein Junge mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille auf seinem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett in Hogwarts lächelte im Schlaf, als er von seinem letzten Weihnachtsfest, das er mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatte, träumte. 

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory _

_Far away, Long ago _

_Glowing dim as an ember _

_Things my heart used to know _

_Things it yearns to remember _

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December... _


	12. December, 12th

**Date**: December, 12th

**Author**: Dawn Estera

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Snape, Lilian

**A/N**: Severus Snape oder (anders gesagt) unsere liebe Gurke gehört Rowling, aber die schräge Lilian ist allein mein Werk. 

Diese Story basiert auf der Geschichte ‚Lilians Tagebuch' und ist ein noch nicht veröffentlichter Auszug daraus. Zum Verständnis: Lilian ist die neue DADA-Lehrerin auf Hogwarts und hat Snape den (wie ich finde zutreffenden) Spitznamen Essiggurke oder kurz Gurke verpasst.  

Und nun viel Spaß damit.  
Dawn

**Dedicated to**: Diese Story ist für meine liebe Sam, weil sie ohne sie überhaupt nicht zustande gekommen wäre.

***************************************************************************

**Ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest  
**(feat. Lilian Vox und Severus Snape, acc. to 'Lilian's Tagebuch')

**Dienstag, 24. Dezember **

_Mein Zimmer. Morgens._

Urks. Als ich heute morgen die Augen aufschlug, musste ich mit einem Seufzen feststellen, dass heute ja Weihnachten war. Nicht, dass ich Weihnachten nicht mag, aber da ich keine große Lust hatte, zu meinen Eltern zu fahren, die sowieso nur die ganze Zeit rumnölen würden (Muggel und kein Sinn für Familienfeste), würde ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich in meinem Bett gelegen und auf den Baldachin gestarrt hatte, doch irgendwann knurrte mein Magen so laut, dass ich ihn nicht mehr ignorieren konnte und so zog ich mich an und trottete missmutig in die große Halle. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich jetzt mit der Gurke rumzuschlagen (was aber nur möglich ist, wenn man im Bett bleibt). Obwohl ich ihn schon ganz gerne auf die Palme bringe, war mir heute Morgen nicht nach Streichen zumute. Hoffentlich würde sich das im Laufe des Tages ändern, denn heute war schließlich Weihnachten.

_Mein Zimmer. Nachmittag._

Tja, Glück gehabt. Die Gurke war nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittagessen, und so fing der Tag zumindest etwas ruhiger an. Konnte etwas Ruhe tanken und meinen Kaffee genießen. Machte dann draußen einen Spaziergang. Es hatte über Nacht geschneit und die Luft war klar und frisch, der Schnee glitzerte wie Tausende von Diamanten in der Sonne und der Wind war noch relativ angenehm. Also ein perfekter Tag zum Spazieren gehen und Einkaufen. Wollte grad runter nach Hogsmeade, als ich die Gurke entdeckte. Der schien gerade von dort zu kommen und wirkte im Schnee irgendwie verloren. Und bei Gurke und Schnee fiel mir was ein. In mich hineingrinsend versteckte ich mich hinter einem Baum, formte mit den Händen in den Handschuhen einen Schneeball und wartete, bis die Gurke an mir vorbeigegangen war und warf. Der Schneeball traf ihn genau am Hinterkopf. Gürkchen blieb zuerst wie angewurzelt stehen, dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und ehe ich mich versah, lag ich im Schnee. Dieser Unmensch hatte einfach den Zauberstab gezückt und mich nach hinten geschleudert. Na warte! Ich hatte keine Lust und keine Zeit, in meinem Wintermantel nach dem Zauberstab zu suchen, also nahm ich die nächste Waffe, die mir zur Verfügung stand: den Schnee. Schnell war ein neuer Schneeball geformt und traf ihn diesmal an der Stirn. Er hatte mit solch einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. Sich den Schnee aus den Augen wischend zeterte er los.

Er: (wütend) Was soll das? Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Ich: (neuen Schneeball formend, sarkastisch) Nein. Außerdem ist heute Weihnachten, falls dir das aufgefallen sein sollte, und da kann ich mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, dich auf die Palme zu bringen. Du weißt ja, mein Hobby.

Er: (kalt) Ja ja, ich weiß. Erzähl mal was Neues.

Ich: Dir? Och nö, keine Lust. (werfe den Ball) Wie wär's mit 'ner Schneeballschlacht, um die Gemüter abzukühlen. Nicht, dass du es nötig hättest. Du bist so schon eiskalt. 

Er: (kann ausweichen, arrogant) Wenn es deinem allzu kindlichen Gemüt helfen kann, auf den Boden der Tatsachen und in die Realität zu bringen, würde ich dich mit Freuden besiegen.

Ich: (grinse) Mich besiegen, in einem Duell? Du vergisst, wer bei unserem letzten Duell gewonnen hat. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du es gewesen warst.

Er: Dann muss ich das schleunigst ausgleichen. 

Dann hat er einen Schneeball nach mir geworfen. Ich saß ja noch mitten im Schnee und musste mich zur Seite werfen, damit er nicht traf. Dann hab ich mich aufgerappelt und noch im Aufstehen den nächsten Ball geworfen und traf ihn an der Schulter. So oder so ähnlich ging es eine ganze Zeit lang. Mal traf er, mal nicht und manchmal erwischte ich ihn oder er konnte ausweichen. Die Zauberstäbe waren in dem Moment vergessen und irgendwie hatte ich Spaß bei der ganzen Sache. Vor allem, wenn ich ihn traf. Und ihm ging's glaub ich auch nicht anders. Nach einer Stunde heftigen Gefechts waren die schwarzen Wintermäntel weiß und total durchnässt. Schwer atmend saßen wir uns gegenüber und keiner war mehr fähig auch nur die Hand zu heben. 

Ich: (richte mich vorsichtig auf und stolpere zu ihm hinüber) Ein Unentschieden dieses Mal. Außerdem beantrage ich Waffenstillstand. Ich will den Abend heute noch in Ruhe verbringen. Ohne irgendwelche Störungen.

Er: (sieht mich von unten mit einem nicht definierbaren Blick an) Hmm, ich bin ebenfalls für einen Waffenstillstand. Heute ist schließlich Weihnachten. 

Ich: (strecke ihm die Hand entgegen) Gut, abgemacht. 

Er: (ergreift meine Hand und lässt sich hoch helfen) Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Warum bist du nicht zu deiner Familie gefahren? 

Ich: (lasse seine Hand los) Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern ist kein Weihnachten. 

Er: Präziser?

Ich: (genervt) Ich hatte einfach keine Lust. (drehe mich weg) Man sieht sich dann vielleicht beim Abendessen. (über die Schulter) Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten?

Er: (verwirrt) Wünschen?

Ich: Jaaaa, als Geschenk. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken soll.

Er: (irritiert) Warum willst du mir was schenken?

Ich: Du kannst vielleicht Fragen stellen. Hey, es ist Weihnachten, hast du ja selbst gesagt. Das verstehen sogar die meisten Muggel und haben Waffenstillstand eingelegt. Extra wegen Weihnachten. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?

Er: (immer noch verwirt) Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas?

Ich: Hmm, schwer zu besorgen. Vielleicht gibt's in Hogsmeade noch irgendwo Irgendwas. Muss mal sehen. Bis dann. 

Dann bin ich devongestapft, Richtung Hogsmeade. Irgendwas. Der Kerl war gut. Es dauerte geschlagene 5 Stunden, bis ich etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Nebenbei konnte ich auch Minni, Albus und Hanna was besorgen. Hatte der kleine Ausflug doch noch was gebracht. Pfeifend und ziemlich zufrieden hab ich dann den Rückweg angetreten. In meinem Zimmer angekommen zog ich mich erst mal um und hing den Mantel zum Trocknen über dem Kamin auf. Dann schrieb ich die Karten und legte sie zu den 4 kleinen Paketen, die ein Hauself später abholte und unter den jeweiligen Tannenbaum ablegte (falls die Gurke überhaupt so was hatte). 

Draußen ist es noch hell, ich glaub, ich geh noch ne Runde Schlittschuhlaufen. Hab ich diesen Winter bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht. Das muss schleunigst nachgeholt werden. Also rein in den Mantel (mittlerweile trocken) und raus auf den zugefrorenen See. 

_Abends._

Aie, aie. Da war gründlich was passiert (und auch zum Teil schief gelaufen (aber auch nur zum Teil^^)). Ich bin also raus und durch den Schnee zum See gestapft, mir dort Kufen unter die Schuhe gezaubert und ab aufs Eis. Der See war so fest zugefroren, dass man noch vor wenigen Tagen mit Schlitten über den See gefahren war. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs war ein Teil des Schnees auf dem See weggeräumt und ich konnte loslaufen. Ich hatte wirklich vergessen, wie schön das ist. Auf dem Eis konnte man wirklich die Zeit vergessen und so drehte und lief ich eine ganze Weile. Bis ich vom Ufer her diese nervtötende (dummerweise aber gleichzeitig ziemlich anziehende) Stimme hörte.

Er: Na, schon wieder trocken und nichts zu tun?

Ich: (drehe mich zum Ufer und sehe, wie er mir langsam auf Schlittschuhen entgegenkommt) So ungefähr. Und was machst du hier, wenn ich mal fragen darf?

Er: (hat mich fast erreicht, nachäffend) Die Gemüter abkühlen, aber nicht, dass ich es eigentlich nötig hätte. (ernster) Eigentlich nur etwas abreagieren. Potter und Weasley können ziemlich nervtötend sein.

Ich: (grinse und setze mich wieder in Bewegung) Du kannst einem aber auch manchmal auf die Nerven gehen. Und was Harry und Ron anbetrifft, wärest du etwas freundlicher zu ihnen, hättest du bestimmt keine Probleme mehr mit den Zweien. Wir beide wissen ja, dass du das im Grunde kannst.

Er: Was, freundlich, ich?

Ich: (grinse noch breiter) Ja, du. 

Er: Nein, ich bin das Ekelpaket der Schule, der gefürchtete Hauslehrer von Slytherin, ich bin nicht freundlich, zu niemandem.

Ich: (gähne) Ja ja, das hatten wir alles schon mal. (laufe gemütlich weiter meine Runden) Erzähl mal was, das ich noch nicht weiß.

Er: (ruft, fast panisch) Bleib stehn! 

Doch da war's schon zu spät. Während wir uns unterhalten haben, habe ich nicht auf das Eis vor mir geachtet und auch die dünne Stelle übersehen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte die Krake ein Loch im Eis aufgebrochen und an dieser Stelle war es noch nicht dick genug zugefroren.    

Ich hörte plötzlich ein lautes Knirschen und ehe ich mich versah, gab das Eis unter mir nach und ich brach ein. Für einige Sekunden tauchte ich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und die Kälte war wie Schock. Als ich wieder auftauchte, konnte ich nicht mehr richtig klar sehen und klammerte mich panisch an eine Eisscholle. Ich spürte nur noch, wie ich aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein.  

Als ich wieder zu mir kam und langsam die Augen öffnete, sah ich Flammen und einen Kaminrost. Mir war noch immer kalt, aber ich war, abgesehen von den Haaren, nicht mehr nass. Plötzlich wurde mir ein dampfender Becher vor die Lippen gehalten und ich nahm ein paar Schlucke von der, wie sich herausstellte, heißen Schokolade. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in mir aus und meine Gedanken klärten sich. Als ich mich langsam umdrehte, blickte ich geradewegs in Gürkchens Gesicht.

Er: Wieder unter den Lebenden?

Ich: (leise, etwas heiser) Sieht so aus. Danke.

Er: Nicht der Rede wert. 

Ich: Du hast mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet. 

Er: Dann solltest du dich doch langsam daran gewöhnt haben.      

Ich: Irgendwie ja, irgendwie nein. Wir haben schon eine seltsame Beziehung zueinander.

Er: Das stimmt. (setzt sich neben das Sofa, auf dem ich liege, drückt mir den Becher in die Hände) Trink noch was. Du musst richtig warm werden. 

Ich: (nehme den Becher) Danke und fröhliche Weihnachten. Sieht so aus, als ob wir dieses Mal nicht alleine feiern müssen. 

Er: (nickt, brummt) Fröhliche Weihnachten. 

Ich: (trinke) Spielst du mir was vor?

Er: (dreht sich zu mir um) Was vorspielen?

Ich: Ja, auf der Violine. Ich weiß doch, dass du eine hast. Und dass du spielen kannst. Ich hab bei dir mal ein Notenbuch gesehen. 

Er: Du spionierst mir nach? Was soll ich bitte davon halten?

Ich: (lächle) Das ist deine Sache. Aber spiel mir bitte was vor.

Er: (lehnt sich gegen das Sofa, schließt die Augen, leise) Ich habe schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespielt.

Ich: (schlinge meine Arme um seine Schultern, leise) So was verlernt man nicht. 

Er: (schläfrig) Morgen vielleicht, ich bin fürchterlich müde. (nimmt mir den Becher aus der Hand und stellt ihn weg) Du solltest auch schlafen gehen.....

Dann fiel sein Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich fühlte seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Dieser Mensch konnte wirklich überall und jederzeit einschlafen. Rollte mich dann auf den Bauch, umschlang wieder seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. Freu mich schon auf morgen und auf sein Gesicht, wenn er das Paket auspackt. Das ist wirklich ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest.  

_The bells are ringing  
On Mid Winters Night  
The moon sets all alone  
And once again I try to sleep   
before morning light  
Too soon the sun will come a-calling   
over the hills in our little town  
Too soon the snow will start falling   
over the world without a sound  
While in my room dreams are a-fleeting  
I close my eyes one more time  
All too quickly the dawn is breaking   
and I must leave the night behind._


	13. December, 13th

**Date**: December, 13th

**Author**: Taree

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Crabbe und Goyle

***************************************************************************

Glihwei

De Vinzenz ond de Schorsch send amole mitte em diafschte Winter zamme durch Hogsmead gschtapft. Gschneit hot's scho grad wia bled ond s'isch so arschkalt gwä, dass se ihrn Atem vorm Gsicht wia Wolke säe hond kenne.

Noch r Weile send se annem Schtand vorbei komme wo's Glihwei gäbe hot. Dia zwoi natirlich sofort na ond a jedr a Tass kauft. Gnißlich dia warme Bria schlirfend send se weiter gloffe, bis de Vinzenz auf oimol frogt:

"Sag amole, Schorsch, wo wachset oigentlich dia Räbe fir de Glihwei?"

De Schorsch grinst halt bloß ond sait: "Ha, am Fuaß vom Vesuv natirlich!"

_Allen Vinzenz & Schorsch Liebhabern gewidmet... so unglaublich das auch klingen mag, ich liebe diese beiden Hornochsen inzwischen einfach *grins*_


	14. December, 14th

**Date**: December, 14th

**Author**: Sevvie

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Snape, Minerva

**Disclaimer**: JK JK JK JK JK! OK?

***************************************************************************

**Snape weint...**

Severus kamen die Tränen.

Er war erstaunt, denn das war ihm lange nicht mehr passiert. Hastig wischte er sie weg, aber das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Nun flossen sie erst recht, und Snape konnte sich nur wundern.

Er konnte nicht von sich sagen, dass er besonders traurig war. Noch war er wütend. Eigentlich fühlte er sich gut - bis auf, dass er gerade in der Hogwartsküche stand und an diesem bescheuerten Kochkurs für Lehrer teilnehmen musste.

Er sah sich um, aber sie hatten es schon bemerkt.

"Die Zwiebel unters Wasser halten, wenn Sie sie schneiden, Severus!", riet ihm Minerva.  
  



	15. December, 15th

**Date**: December, 15th

**Author**: Dawn Estera

**Category**: Poetry

**Characters**: Snape

**A/N**: Severus Snape gehört J.K. Rowling und ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern mache es nur, weil's Spaß macht. Und möge man mir verzeihen, dass das Gedicht ohne jeglichen (erkennbaren) Sinn ist, aber ich hatte eine Eingebung und wollt sie nicht sausen lassen.

**Dedicated to**: Dies Gedicht schrieb ich für meine Lieben Ensis und Maxine.

*********************************************************************

**In der Weihnachtsnacht**

In der heil'gen Weihnachtsnacht  
wird dem Meister ein Besuch gemacht.  
Ein Kind, gekleidet in Seid und Licht,  
das wirklich lieblich anzuschaun ist.  
Das Kleine sagt zum zorn'gen Mann:  
„Was schaust so bös, was hab ich dir getan?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer spricht:  
„Ich mag dein Weihnachtsfeste nicht!  
Und jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit,  
wo jeder neigt zur Heiterkeit,  
lass ich mich von meiner (schlechten) Laune treiben  
und sprech sogar dann noch in Reimen!"

Da schaut das Christkind ganz verwirrt:  
„Jetzt hast mich aber irritiert.  
Du bist der einz'ge große Mann,  
der das Fest nicht leiden kann."  
Beleidigt zieht es nun von dannen  
und lässt den glücklichen Snape entspannen.

_Und die Moral von der Geschicht:  
Weihnacht mag man, oder nicht.___


	16. December, 16th

**Date**: December, 16th

**Author**: Samantha Black

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Harry, Hermine, alle Weasleys

***************************************************************************

**Blutiger Schnee**

Harry stapfte entspannt durch den Schnee. Heute war Heilig Abend und er würde endlich einmal wieder in Ruhe mit seinen besten Freunden feiern können, welche vor einem Jahr geheiratet hatten, denn dies war das erste Weihnachten nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts und es kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in die Zaubererwelt ein.

Die drei Freunde würden dieses Jahr zusammen mit den Eltern von Hermine und der Familie von Ron in einer gemütlichen Blockhütte in Schottland feiern, und Harry freute sich schon auf ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden, doch ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich ihn, das immer stärker wurde, je näher er der Hütte kam.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte, und einige Minuten später konnte er die Spitze der Hütte sehen. Rauch kam aus dem Schornstein. Er versuchte sich selber zu beruhigen, dass damit schon alles in Ordnung war, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb.

Endlich war die Hütte nur noch einige Meter entfernt, doch plötzlich blieb Harry geschockt stehen. Vor der Blockhütte, keinen Meter von der Tür entfernt, waren Blutspuren im Schnee zu sehen. Aber nicht etwa nur ein paar Tröpfchen, sondern einige größere, blutige Stellen. Er konnte Fußabdrücke erkennen, die in Richtung Hütte führten, und auch kleine, tropfenartige Blutspuren zeichneten sich auf dem Weg dahin ab.

Harry wurde sich nun bewusst, dass sein ungutes Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und schlich sich zur Tür der alten Hütte, um die Tür leise zu öffnen. 

Der Raum war festlich geschmückt. Leichte Schneeflocken rieselten von der Decke und lösten sich auf, ehe sie den Boden berührten, wie damals in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Ein großer Tisch war in der Mitte der Hütte aufgestellt, welcher mit den leckersten Speisen, Getränken und Früchten gedeckt war, sowie einigen Tannenzweigen und goldenen Tannenzapfen.

In einer Ecke stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, der ebenfalls festlich in den Farben Rot und Gold geschmückt war, und Harry musste kurz schmunzeln, als er an deren Bedeutung dachte.

Die Personen, die geschäftig im Raum umher liefen, erblickten ihn jedoch jetzt und stürzten sich auf ihn, als hätten sie ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Bei einigen entsprach dies sogar der Wahrheit. „Harry! Endlich bist du da! Wir freuen uns ja so, dass du kommen konntest.", sagte Ron lächelnd. Er hatte zärtlich seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt.

Nachdem Harry alle begrüßt hatte (außer die Weasley-Zwillinge, die noch nicht da waren), fiel den anderen Harrys etwas verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt und nickte kurz in Richtung seines Zauberstabes, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. 

„Ich dachte, es wäre etwas passiert, denn ich habe vor dem Haus Blutspuren entdeckt und...", doch weiter kam Harry mit seiner Erklärung nicht, denn Ron und Hermine unterbrachen ihn kichernd. Harry sah sie fragend an, bis Ron schließlich grinsend erklärte: „Harry, du kennst doch meinen Dad. Da die Grangers heute da sind, konnte er sie dazu überreden, die Gänse frisch zu schlachten. Natürlich auf Muggelart. Deswegen sind noch die Blutspuren draußen. Ich denke, Dad hat nur vergessen, sie zu beseitigen." Ron schüttelte noch einmal grinsend den Kopf, dann verließ er kurz die Hütte, um die Blutspuren zu beseitigen.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden kam er jedoch wieder herein gerannt und ein geschockter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Harry! Hermine! Kommt schnell! Fred und George....", mehr verstanden die beiden nicht, weil Ron schon wieder hinaus gelaufen war.

Sie sahen sich kurz etwas verwirrt an, dann rannten sie ebenfalls nach draußen. Das Blut war noch immer da und Harry wunderte sich kurz, warum Ron es noch nicht entfernt hatte, wie er eigentlich wollte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Körper, die im Blut lagen.

„Fred! George!", keuchte Harry entsetzt und rannte so schnell er konnte zu den Zwillingen, die mit geschlossenen Augen im kalten Schnee lagen. „Kommt schon, Leute.", rief er verzweifelt und rüttelte die beiden, doch keiner öffnete die Augen.

Plötzlich bekam er eine riesige Schneeladung von hinten über den Kopf. Er wandte sich um und entdeckte Ron und Hermine, die sich lachend die Bäuche hielten. „Seit ihr verrückt, die Zwillinge brauchen unsere...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn erneut wurde er von einer Schneelawine überrollt. „Was?", fragte er gerade noch, dann nun hagelte es Schneebälle von allen Seiten.

Er wischte sich den Schnee aus den Augen und sah nun auch Fred und George lachend im Schnee herumtoben, zwar etwas blutverschmiert, doch bei bester Gesundheit.

„Ich wusste doch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt.", konnte Harry gerade noch herausbringen, bevor ein weiterer Schneeball genau in seinem Mund landete, und eine noch größere Schneeballschlacht entbrannte, als auch die restlichen Weasleys aus dem Haus kamen und zusammen mit den Eltern von Hermine noch mehr Schneebälle fliegen ließen.


	17. December, 17th

**Date**: December, 17th

**Author**: Ensis

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Minerva, Severus

**A/N**: Torschlusspanik *träller*  
Sollte ein Drabble werden, hatte aber zu viele Wörter und ich konnte nicht mehr kürzen… Wollte ihn eigentlich noch auf Hochdeutsch packen, hab's dann aber gelassen. Dafür gibt es jetzt das Vorwort ausnahmsweise auf Hochdeutsch.

***************************************************************************

**Döörnsnack**

't was all wedder Wienachten.  
Jüst twintich Schöölers in Hogwarts un een Ruh, dor kunnst vun drööm'n. 

„Minerva!", bölk Snape, „*Wokeen hett de Huuselfs seggt, se schull'n _dat_heir festmaken?" 

Minerva gung tau de Döör vun Snapes Studeerstuuv un kiek, **neem he hinwies.  
„'n Misteltwieg.", sä se un grien, „Is doch nett." 

„Seker.", grummel Snape, „Heir weern Lüüe stahn un sik küssen. Lüüe küssen sik jümmers, wenn se ünner'n Misteltwieg stahn!" 

Minerva plinker, was een Oogenblick still un kiek em an.  
„Severus…", sä se denn liesen, „wi stahn _ook_ ünner een _Misteltwieg_…" 

Snape gung de Klöör ut't Gesicht.  
He pack Minerva un drück se wech ut de Döörn.  
„Nu nich mehr!" 

Denn greep he de Twieg van sein Döör, grummel wat un stüürm in sein Stuuv. 

Minerva grien.  
Se mött woll ne nee Huuself schicken. 

******

*wer  
**wo  
Nur, um das mal zu sagen. Der Rest ist wohl so zu verstehen. ;)


	18. December, 18th

**Date**: December, 18th

**Author**: Chrissi

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Harry, Ron 

****************************************************************

**Der Triumph des Längeren**

„Hey, Ron, guck mal, meiner ist viel größer als deiner.", rief Harry triumphierend und deutete nach unten. 

Ron sah ihn entrüstet an. „Ach was, guck dir meinen mal genau an, der ist mindestens einen Zentimeter länger." 

Harry lachte. „Davon träumst du. Ich hab sie doch gefragt und sie meinte, er sähe geil aus." 

„Das hat sie sicher nicht so gesagt", erwiderte Ron trotzig, „komm mal hierher, dann können wir es besser sehen." 

Harry ging zu Ron und sah wieder runter. „Ha, siehste ? Meiner ist länger.", schrie er laut und Ron sah missmutig auf seinen im Verwandlungsunterricht entstandenen Miniweihnachtsbaum hinunter... 


	19. December, 19th

**Date**: December, 19th

**Author**: Remy-chan

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Draco

**Disclaimer**: Der Song 'Merry Christmas (I don't want to fight tonight') gehört den Ramones, die Figuren JKR.

***************************************************************************

**Merry Christmas  
**(I don't want to fight tonight)

_Where is Santa and his sleigh?   
And tell me why is it always this way?   
Where is Rudolph, where is Blitzen, baby?   
Merry Christmas, merry merry merry Christmas _

Draco war über Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen. Er war dem ausdrücklichen Wunsch seines Vaters gefolgt, und wenn Lucius Malfoy etwas verlangte, so hatte Draco zu gehorchen. Der blonde Slytherin saß auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Hatte er eigentlich jemals an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt? Dieser bekloppte Gryffindor, Longbottom, hatte noch bis letztes Weihnachten gedacht, es gäbe diesen übergewichtigen, alten Mann mit dem roten Mantel. Aber ein Malfoy war doch nicht so leichtgläubig und einfältig. Dracos Vater hatte ihm von Anfang an nichts vorgemacht, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er für die Geschenke bezahlt hatte, und seine Mutter sie unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hatte.

_All the children are tucked in their beds   
Sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads   
Snowball fightin'   
So excitin', baby _

Was die anderen wohl trieben? Es war spät in der Nacht, bestimmt schliefen die meisten schon. Aber sie hatten heute wahrscheinlich viel Spaß gehabt. Er wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Potter und Weasley sich eine dieser kindischen Schneeballschlachten geliefert hatten, so wie jedes Jahr. Draco hatte so etwas nie getan, er hatte schon als Kind lieber gelernt, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein größter Wunsch erfüllt würde: nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber war das wirklich sein Wunsch gewesen, oder nicht doch eher der seines Vaters? 

_I love you and you love me   
And that's the way it's got to be   
I loved you from the start   
'Cause Christmas ain't the time for breaking each other's heart _

Er hatte Lucius immer schon zufrieden stellen wollen, er liebte seinen Vater. Aber diese Liebe schien einseitig zu sein. Dracos Vater war kalt. Er war nicht im geringsten stolz auf seinen Sohn. Dabei wünschte Draco sich nichts sehnlicher als Lucius' Anerkennung. 

_Where is Santa and his sleigh?   
And tell me why is it always this way?   
Where is Rudolph, where is Blitzen, baby?   
Merry Christmas, merry merry merry Christmas _

Draco hoffte so sehr, dass ihm der Weihnachtsmann diesmal die Liebe seines Vaters schenken würde, aber die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches war so irreal, wie der bärtige Alte selbst.

_All the children are tucked in their beds   
Sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads   
Snowball fightin'   
So excitin', baby _

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er ein großes, fein säuberlich verpacktes Geschenk vor seinem Bett liegen, er wusste, dass ihn unten noch viele weitere erwarteten. Er riss das Papier ab und vor ihm lag ein neuer Besen, ‚Malfoy' war in das Ende des Stiels eingraviert. 

_Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
I love you and you love me   
And that's the way it's got to be   
I loved you from the start   
'Cause Christmas ain't the time for breaking each other's heart_

Die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer wurde geöffnet und sein Vater betrat den großen Raum. „Danke!" sagte Draco artig, während er dem Geschenk entgegennickte. Lucius nahm neben Malfoy auf dem großen Bett Platz und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Eine Berührung, wie Draco sie bisher nur von seiner Mutter erfahren hatte. Er hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater ihn jemals umarmen würde. 

_Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight   
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight   
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with you_

An diesem Tag begann Draco, an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben.


	20. December, 20th

**Date: **December, 20th

**Author**: Mystical Harmonie

**Category**: Poetry

**Characters**: Snape, Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **AllesJ.K. Rowling!

***************************************************************************

Unten vom Kerker komm' ich her;  
Ich muss euch sagen, es brodelt dort sehr!  
Überall vor den Kesseln sitzen  
Sah ich Gryffindorbälger Zutaten durch die Gegend spritzen;  
Und droben am Eingangstor  
Sah mit großen Augen Dumbledore hervor,  
Und wie ich so strolcht' durch den finsteren Flur,  
Da rief er mich mit heller Stimme an:

"Severus", rief er, "grimmiger Gesell,  
Hebe die Beine und spute dich schnell!  
Die Kerzen fangen zu brennen an,  
Die Große Halle ist aufgetan,  
Alt und Junge sollen nun  
Vom Unterricht ruhn;  
Und morgen können wir endlich für kurze Zeit diese Bälger loswerden,  
Denn dann fahren sie zu ihren Eltern, diese undankbaren Herden!"

Ich sprach: "O lieber Dumbledore,  
Meine Reise fast zu Ende ist;  
Ich häng nur noch mit den Fünftklässlern ab,  
Wo's eitel gute Kinder hat."  
"Hast denn das Säcklein auch bei dir?"  
Ich sprach: "Das Säcklein, das ist hier;  
Denn Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen und Zitronenbonbons mit Kaugummikern  
Essen gestresste Lehrer gern." -  
"Hast denn die Rute auch bei dir?"  
Ich sprach: "Die Rute, die ist hier;  
Doch für die Kinder nur, die Gryffindors, die schlechten,  
Die trifft sie auf den Teil, den rechten."  
Dumbledore sprach: "Sei nicht so ungerecht;  
So geh mit Gott, mein treuer Knecht!"

Unten vom Kerker komm' ich her;  
Ich muss euch sagen, es brodelt dort sehr!  
Nun sprecht, wie ich's herinnen find'!  
Bist du ein gutes Slytherin- oder ein böses Gryffindor-Kind?


	21. December, 21st

**Date: December, 21st**

**Author: Remy-chan**

**Category: Poetry**

**Characters: Ron**

**Disclaimer: Alles nich meins *heul***

**Dedicated ****to: Karo, die heute Geburtstag hat, wir haben uns viel gestritten, aber ich hab dich trotzdem lieb. Hoffentlich benehmen wir uns nächstes Jahr freundlicher einander gegenüber *knuddel*! **

******************************************************************************************

**Kekse!!!**

Eines Morgens wachte Ron,  
Er war der Weasleys sechster Sohn,  
Auf im Bett; es war Dezember,  
Das ist der Monat nach November.

Der Rotschopf setzt sich auf und gähnt.  
Da er die andren schlafend wähnt,  
Macht er sich heimlich, still und leise,  
Auf eine winzig kleine Reise.

Er will nur schaun ob's Essen gibt,  
Weil er die Speisen wirklich liebt,  
Drum geht er in die große Halle,  
Auf dass er sich was Leckres kralle.

Kekse stehn auf allen Tischen,  
Er würde sie sich gerne fischen,  
Doch Snapes Stimm' kommt ihm zuvor:  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor".


	22. December, 22nd

**Date: December, 22nd**

**Author: Lily (Ginny)**

**Category: Short Story**

**Characters: Ron, Ginny**

**Disclaimer: Alles, alles JKR**

***************************************************************************

Die Sonne kitzelte Rons Nase. Verschlafen blinzelte er ins helle Sonnenlicht, das sein Zimmer durchflutete. Eisblumen hingen an seinem Fenster. Er richtete sich auf und stieg aus seinem Bett.

Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es weit und atmete die kalte Winterluft ein. Plötzlich landete etwas Kaltes auf seiner Nase. Er blinzelte erstaunt. Er gab einen kurzen Jubellaut von sich und sprang zu seinem Kasten und zog sich in Windeseile an.

Er hörte draußen ein Dielenbrett knarren. Er riss die Tür auf und steckte seinen Kopf neugierig raus. „Ginny" entfuhr es ihm. Das Mädchen hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Der Schrecken verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und ein freudiges Glänzen erschien in ihren Augen. „Es schneit!"


	23. December, 23rd

**Date: December, 23rd**

**Author: Dreamdancerin**

**Category: Short Story**

**Characters: Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: Den Text vom Lied habe ich aus dem Internet, wo stand, das der vom Buffy- Musical ist. Nachdem ich aber auf meiner CD nachgeschaut habe (die ich erst zu Weihnachten bekomme) und das Lied nicht drauf ist, weiß ich nicht, ob das stimmt. Also: Das Lied gehört nicht mir! Dafür gehören mir Charlotte und Duncan. Sie kommen in ‚Hogwarts Erben' vor.**

Für Kathi: Du hast lauter als jemand zuvor geschrien. Du hast um Aufmerksamkeit, Liebe und Freundschaft gebeten. Und doch hat dich keiner gehört. - Verzeih mir! 

In Erinnerung an Charlotte Steinbock: Ich habe dein Gesicht vergessen und ich hasse mich dafür. 

***************************************************************************************

**Voldemorts Weihnacht oder Einsamkeit**

Voldemort stand am Wohnzimmerfenster im alten Hause seines Vaters und beobachtete den Schnee, der lautlos in der Dunkelheit zur Erde fiel. Er war wieder mal alleine zu Weihnachten, seine Todesser waren in den Kreis ihrer Familie zurückgekehrt.

Plötzlich begann es im Kamin zu rauschen. Er färbte sich grün und ein Kopf erschien. Voldemort drehte sich um und musterte den späten Besucher. "Duncan!", sagte er und schritt zum Kamin. "Wie schön dich zu sehen."

Der Kopf im Kamin nickte. "Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Tom! Es ist lange her..." Duncan musterte ihn. "Du hast dich verändert!"

Voldemort sah seinen alten Freund genau an, registrierte seine grauen Haare und die vielen Falten. "Du aber auch."

"Wie lange haben wir uns jetzt nicht mehr gesehen?"

"Es müssen an die 20 Jahre sein."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und Duncan sah sich im leeren Raum um. "Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich nicht gutheiße, was du tust.", sagte er plötzlich leise. "Du müsstest jetzt nicht alleine sein und das weißt du!"

Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. "Meldest du dich nach 20 Jahren nur, um mir zu sagen, dass ich mein Leben anders hätte gestalten sollen?"

"Nein, Tom. Das ist es nicht ... Weißt du, wir sind alt. Beide. Unsere Zeit wird kommen. Ich weiß, dass meine bald kommt."

"Du wirst also sterben.", stellte Voldemort sachlich fest.

"Ja, das werde ich."

"Das kann man wohl nicht ändern!" Voldemort stand auf und trat wieder ans Fenster.

"Tom! Ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne Abschied zu nehmen!"

"Das hast du ja hiermit getan!"

Duncans Gesicht wurde traurig. "Du hast dich sehr verändert, Tom. Du bist gefühlskalt geworden und tötest Menschen ohne Grund. Aber du warst einmal mein bester Freund. Diesen Freund, diesen Jungen von damals, dem sage ich ‚Auf Wiedersehen', aber dir Voldemort sage ich nur eins: Brate in der Hölle!"

Das Gesicht verschwand.

_You were my life  
My only desire  
I would die for you  
I would go through the fire  
Nothing would hurt you  
You have to believe me  
As long as I'm here  
They'll have to go through me  
I couldn't save you  
You' re slipping out of my life  
Well he's come to take you  
Baby, it wasn't your time_

Duncans Besuch hatte alte, schon längste verdrängte Erinnerungen aus dem letzten Winkel seiner schwarzen Seele hervorgeholt. Voldemort erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an sie. Charlotte. Seine erste große Liebe. Seine einzige Liebe. Wie er sie vermisste. Ihr Lachen, ihr Gesicht, ihre Stimme, die ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr hauchte.

Aber sie war tot.

Schon seit Jahren.

_Someday I'll be with you  
I know one day  
I'll get to hold you again  
Someday I'll be with you  
I know one day   
I can't wait to be with you again_

Wie gerne würde er sie wiedersehen. Sie in seine Arme schließen. Er dachte selten an damals, aber in diesem Augenblick fragte er sich, wie sein Leben so verlaufen konnte.

Was gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit Voldemort zusammen geschlossen hätte? Wäre er jetzt alleine? Wäre er tot? Oder wäre er glücklich?

I can't forget you  
So sweet and so kind  
Baby, can you hear me?  
Just give me a sign  
I'll cherish all those memories we've had  
When I think about them  
I won't be so sad  
I couldn't save you  
You're slipping out of my life  
Well he's come to take you  
Baby, it wasn't your time

Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er erkannte ein Mädchen, vielleicht 15. Sie rannte von einem großen Schloß auf ihn zu. Lachend, glücklich, in einem weißen Kleid.

Voldemort erinnerte sich. Es war Sommerball gewesen und er hatte beim Hogwartssee auf sie gewartet. Plötzlich musste er lächeln. Seit vielen Jahren hatte sich kein Lächeln mehr auf sein Gesicht gestohlen und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich nicht als Voldemort. Er fühlte sich wie Tom.

_Every time I think about you  
It makes me feel so good  
And I know someday I'll be with you  
I promise I'll be good_

Charlotte. Ja, sie war seine große Liebe gewesen und sie war es immer noch. Über 50 Jahre war es her und er, er hatte sich in den größten Schwarzmagier der Welt verwandelt. Jahrelang hatte er sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht, hatte sie gehasst, verraten, das Leben ihres Sohnes und Enkels zerstört. Aber in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass sie es nicht gewesen sein konnte, denn sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass er sich seit Jahren wieder menschlich fühlte.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein fast vergilbtes Foto hervor. Ein blondes Mädchen war darauf abgebildet, den Dachs auf ihren Wappen.

Voldemort strich vorsichtig über das Bild. "Ich weiß, du kannst mir nicht verzeihen, aber ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, egal wo du bist. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Charlotte."


	24. December, 24th

**Date: December, 24th**

**Author: Mystical Harmonie**

**Category: Poetry**

**Characters: Draco, Crabbe und Goyle**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling**

******************************************************************************

**Eine Weihnachtsüberraschung für Draco**

****

Draco wird am Weihnachtsmorgen wach  
Und denkt sich: ,,Schon wieder so´n scheiß Feiertach!"  
Plötzlich ein Krach und ein Poltern,  
hörte sich an, als würde man jemanden foltern.  
Aus dem Kamin, da kam ein Gefluche,  
ob der Weihnachtsmann wohl Draco besuche?  
Draco, so misstrauisch, wie er ist,  
hat gleich seine zwei Gorillas vermisst.  
Plötzlich schrie aus dem Kamin jemand „Hilfe" und „Shit"  
Und Draco ging zum Kamin näher einen Schritt.  
Er dachte, dort wär ein alter Mann mit Bart,  
doch da fiel ein hirnloser Goyle aus dem Kamin auf den Boden ganz hart.  
Dieser hatte einen roten Mantel an  
Und behauptete, er wäre der Weihnachtsmann.  
Draco verwirrt: ,,Und was ist mit Crabbe passiert?"  
Da sprang schon die Tür aus den Angeln  
Und man sah Crabbe mit Engelsgewand an der Decke hangeln.  
Draco dachte er wäre verrückt  
Und war von dieser Aktion gar nicht entzückt.  
Gott sei dank, war es nur ein Traum  
Und Draco wachte auf in seinem finsterem Raum.  
Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut,  
denn plötzlich hörte er Weihnachtsgeläut.  
Als dann der echte Weihnachtsmann um die Ecke kam, sagte er zu Draco: „Tag",  
doch von dem bekam er nur einen Schlag.  
Und die Moral von diesem Gedicht:  
Ärgert den lieben Draco an Weihnachten nicht!


	25. December, 25th

**Date: December, 25th**

**Author: Flower of darkness / Moonspirit **

**Category: Short Story **

**Characters: Severus, Lily und die Marauders **

**A/N: Wir hoffen, das euch die kleine Geschichte gefällt, wir haben uns echt ganz viel Mühe gegeben sprich sie hat nachgedacht, und ich hab sie immer unterbrochen, wenn es zu absurd wurde Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten! **

***************************************************************************

**The Reason **

Es war kalt. Wie immer. Es schien ihm erneut, als könne es an diesem Ort keine Wärme geben. Slytherin. Der Hut hatte von wahrer Freundschaft gesprochen, doch hatte er sie auch hier nicht gefunden. Obwohl er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier war. So schien es ihm jedenfalls. 

Severus stand auf. „Weihnachten. Ein Tag wie jeder andere.", brummte er und ohne die anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ er den Schlafsaal. Geschenke hatte er auch dieses Jahr nicht bekommen. 

Die große Halle war wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt. Vollkommen unnütz, wie er fand. Von seinem Platz aus sah er, wie die anderen herein kamen. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew und Black. Sie lachten und scherzten. Severus wurde bei diesem Anblick schlecht. Und die Herumtreiber kamen direkt auf ihn zu, schließlich hatte Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr dafür gesorgt, dass die übrig gebliebenen Schüler an einem Tisch sitzen konnten. 

„Frohe Weihnachten Snape!", rief James grinsend. 

„Ja, frohe Weihnachten.", stimmte Sirius zu und stieß Remus an. Das Ganze sah sehr nach einer Verschwörung aus. 

Wie immer, dachte Severus gelangweilt. „Guten Morgen.", sagte er kühl. 

Doch dann betrat Lily die große Halle. Sofort war Severus unwichtig. Überschwänglich begrüßte sie erst die anderen, dann ihren James. Neidisch und angewidert wandte sich Severus ab. 

Aber ihre Stimme ertönte. "Guten Morgen, Severus! Und frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie strahlend. Es kam ihm erneut so vor, als wäre Lily das Einzige in seinem Leben, das ihm ein wenig Wärme schenkte. 

„Frohe Weihnachten", nuschelte er. Die Herumtreiber rissen übertrieben erstaunt die Augen auf. 

Sirius stieß Remus mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hab ich das gerade richtig gehört?" 

„Ich glaube ja!" Peter grinste blöd. 

Aber dann sah er in Lilys wütendes Gesicht. „Wenigstens an Weihnachten könntet ihr ihn in Ruhe lassen!" 

Noch bevor einer der Herumtreiber eine dumme Bemerkung machen konnte, sprang Severus auf. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen. Wutentbrannt rannte er aus der Halle, vorbei an Dumbledore und hinunter in die Kerker von Hogwarts. 

Dort versuchte er wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Keine Gefühle!", rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Und um sich abzulenken begann er Zaubertränke zu brauen. 

Erst am späten Nachmittag ging er wieder hoch. Durch eines der großen Fenster konnte er sehen, wie sich der perfekte Potter und seine Freunde im Schnee vergnügten. Lily war nicht bei ihnen. Aber was machte das schon? Sie hatte Potter gewählt, und er war wieder allein. Severus wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah in ein Paar grüne Augen. Er würde diese Augen überall wieder erkennen. 

„Was willst du?", sagte er so emotionslos wie es ging und versuchte an Lily vorbei zu gehen. Doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg. 

„Was bedrückt dich Severus?" Ihre Stimme war so sanft. 

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Was geht es dich an? Du hast doch deinen James! Das war es doch, was du wolltest! Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" 

Er funkelte sie schmerzerfüllt an und Lily trat einen Schritt zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Dann ließ sie den Kopf den Kopf sinken. „Das werde ich, Severus, aber ich wollte wenigstens das letzte Weihnachten in Hogwarts mit euch allen gemeinsam feiern." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Sie hob den Blick und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „James und ich werden heiraten. Nächsten Sommer, nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben." 

Es war als hätte ihn ein dumpfer Schlag getroffen. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung.", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er ließ sie stehen und kehrte mit wehendem Umhang in die Kälte des Slytherinturmes zurück. 

Bis zu diesem Tag war für ihn Weihnachten einfach ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Doch nun hasste er dieses Fest mehr als alles andere. 


End file.
